Un-named Story
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: After he had been taken to the hospital wing by his friends Harry Potter finds out that he is pregnant from when he had sex the Summer before. In America, in two different states two other teenage boys also find out that they're pregnant. For the three are carriers, boys who could get pregnant. SLASH STORY. GLEE/HARRY POTTER/SHAMELESS US/MARVEL UNIVERSE (AND POSSIBLY CHARMED TOO)
1. Chapter 1

**After he had been taken to the hospital wing by his friends Harry Potter finds out that he is pregnant from when he had sex the Summer before. In America, in two different states two other teenage boys also find out that they're pregnant. For the three are carriers, boys who could get pregnant.**

 **SLASH STORY.**

 **FIRST THIS STORY WILL HAVE M/M PAIRINGS, ALL THREE OF THE MAIN PAIRINGS THEN THEY WILL BECOME M/M/M PAIRINGS, EACH OF THREE MAIN PAIRINGS.**

 **GLEE/HARRY POTTER/SHAMELESS US/MARVEL UNIVERSE (AND POSSIBLY CHARMED AS WELL)**

 **AN1: Quinn doesn't get pregnant at all, she is still a virgin.**

 **AN2: Sam had been around since the first season of Glee, he had moved to Lima, Ohio at the beginning of Season 1.**

 **I changed the date that Harry returns to the Dursley house**

* * *

In one of the dorms in the Gryffindor Tower a fifteen year old Harry Potter wakes up with the urge to vomit. He rushes to the bathroom to throw up, he throws up in the toilet before flushing it. When he exits the bathroom he sees Neville standing in the middle of the doorway and he says "that's the fifth time you've thrown up this week, you should go to Madam Pomfrey to check on you"

"I'm fine, plus you know that I hate going to the Hospital wing" replies Harry clutching his stomach but Neville doesn't take no for an answer and says "even if I have to get Hermione to take you, you are going to the Hospital wing, little bro" grabbing Harry's arm and giving him a serious look which really impressed Harry. Gone is the shy Neville and in it's place is the brave, confident Neville, just like in first year when he was brave but without the confidence making Harry smile and say "fine, big bro but we should bring Hermione or she'll be pissed that we didn't bring her" Harry and Neville had became close over the Summer when they were in America with Neville's Gran who had taken Harry with them when Neville had asked her to when he found out about the Dursleys the previous year when Ron wasn't talking to him.

Neville's Gran had told the Dursleys that Harry was going to stay with her for most of the Summer much to the Dursleys happiness but Harry had returned to the Dursleys house on the 21st of August, a few days later after he had returned he and his cousin are attacked by dementors.

After the two boys find Hermione, the three teens head to the Hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey is and when she sees them she asks "what is wrong, Mr Potter, Mr Longbottom, Miss Granger ?"

"Harry's been vomiting for the last five days and I'm worried about him" replies Neville. Madam Pomfrey guides Harry to the hospital bed that has his name on it much to Harry's embarrassment who also grumbles as he sits on the bed. The medi-witch waves her wand over Harry's body and when she finds out what's wrong with Harry she exclaims "oh my goodness"

"what's wrong ?" asks Neville in a worried tone as Harry looks worried and Madam Pomfrey just asks Harry "have you been sexually active with Mr Longbottom ?"

"NO, no way, Harry's like my little brother"

"just like he is to me" says Hermione with wide eyes and Harry says "I never had sex with Neville but I did have sex during the summer"

"unprotected sex ?" asks Pomfrey arching her eyebrow.

"yes" replies Harry in a shy way making Hermione exclaim "Harry" she then says "you should have been using protection when you had sex with whoever you had sex with" lecturing Harry a bit. Neville and Pomfrey are nodding in agreement before Hermione asks "who was the guy ?"

"it's a long story" replies Harry.

* * *

On the South Side of Chicago a seventeen year old Mickey Milkovich is in the Alibi room when he suddenly gets the urge to vomit, he races past Frank, Ian's father who grumbles about Mickey rushing past him and into the restrooms, racing past Kev's wife, Veronica ,as well, who looks at Mickey as he races into the rest room where he throws up into the toilet. Kev enters the rest rooms to see Mickey sitting next to the toilet looking queasy and he asks "you alright ?"

"no, what the fuck does it look like ?" replies Mickey yelling and looking annoyed. Kev says "come on, we're taking you to my place, V can help you"

"I don't need your fucking help" Mickey yells but Kev ignores it and Veronica just enters the rest room, walks over to Mickey and grabs him to get him on his feet and she says with attitude "you're coming with me to get checked out, I can help you, even if I have to knock your dirty white ass out" she then asks "am I clear ?" Mickey groans and nods. Mickey is lead out of the Alibi Room to Veronica's house where she grabs a medical book from her shelf and she asks Mickey "are there any other symptoms that you're having ?"

"well, the vomiting, I can smell things and they somethings make me sick, my breasts fucking feel tender, I feel tired sometimes and I fucking piss a lot" says Mickey sounding annoyed and wishing he was anywhere but there as Veronica searches through the book and she stops on a certain page and asks him "are you totally sure those are the symptoms ?"

"yes, I'm fucking sure" replies Mickey annoyed before he asks "what's the fuck is wrong with me ?" Veronica has a look of shock as she looks at the page with the answer to what was wrong with the Milkovich boy and she asks "because it sounds like you're knocked up, so, whose the guy you've been fucking ?" Mickey has a look of shock with a hint of fear on his face.

* * *

In Lima, Ohio in a motel room that is shared by a family a sixteen year old Samuel Evans or as he's known to his friends, Sam is laying on the bed he shares with his younger siblings who are asleep when he suddenly gets the urge to throw up, he runs outside and throws up on the ground. After he had thrown up when a certain blonde girl who knows about Sam's secret boyfriend and who he is had heard appears.

The girl pretends to be Sam's boyfriend to keep the Jocks and everyone else off his back and off his boyfriend's back too. The girl had come over to give Sam and his family more clothes and had heard the vomiting before she asks Sam "are you alright ?"

* * *

Neville and Hermione looks at Harry in a way that says 'start talking, now' and that look makes Harry say "OK, I'll start my story, well it was about two weeks before Neville and I left America to return home when, while Neville was with his Gran and I was alone in the hotel suite, a guy had suddenly crashed through the front door to try and take me away to where he was told to take me but he didn't take me, instead we had sex, four times, in different rooms of the hotel suite, the last two times were in the same room"

"please not on my bed" begs Neville.

"sorry" says Harry with an apologetic look before he says "at least we changed the sheets on the bed, he also took me in the kitchen and the dining room the first time, the second time was on Neville's bed and the third time and the fourth/last time was in my room, on my bed. Each of the first four times were unprotected"

"damn" mutters Hermione before she asks Harry "what happened after ?"

"I found out that he was sent there to capture me or kill me if I was too much trouble but when he saw me, he felt the need to protect me, like you know" replies Harry.

"yea, I think I do" says Neville.

"then what happened ?" asks Pomfrey.

"well, he told me that some the people who sent him out will want a report and that they will wipe his mind of the mission and put him back on ice, so I told him that I could try to heal him. He let me do it, I healed his mind before we had sex again, three times, all unprotected, I fell asleep and when I woke I was alone in bed with a note telling me that he had to leave, he had tracers in his metal arm and that HYDRA will track him to the hotel suite, so he left to keep me safe and out of danger" says Harry.

"well, then he sounds like someone who needs your help" says Hermione before Pomfrey says "you will need to leave Hogwarts" gaining the three teens attention, she then says "it'll be too dangerous with you here with Umbridge around, especially in your condition"

"and Dumbledore, he'll want me to abort my child and I could never do that, ever" says Harry before he asks them "who do you think placed magical blocks on my abilities ?"

"why would he do that ?" asks Hermione in shock.

"to keep him weak and compliant" replies Neville looking angry which surprises Hermione who then asks Harry "what do you want me to tell Ron, when you leave ?"

"don't tell him anything, I only trust you and Neville at the moment, no one else can know that I left" replies Harry looking at the three in the room who all nod in agreement. Harry then gets off the bed and he says "first thing we have to do, before I leave, is get rid of Umbridge, forever, then I'll be doing something else after getting rid of Umbridge" he then turns to Hermione and says "create a defense club, but don't name is after Dumb-as-a-door and don't tell him about it" shocking Madam Pomfrey while Hermione and Neville chuckle at the name.

"I agree with that" says Neville, he then asks Harry "where are you going to go ?"

"New York, to find my man" replies Harry. The three teens leave, as the three teens walk Hermione asks Harry "how will you get rid of Umbridge ?"

"I will banish her, and then I'll reveal to the papers what she was doing to the students, and I'll make sure that they print the truth too" replies Harry looking sly as they walk. Half-way back to Gryffindor Tower they are confronted by Umbridge, Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Nott and Parkinson but what Umbridge doesn't know is that the Slytherins are all on Harry's side since the previous year when Harry hung out with Viktor Krum and the other Durmstang boys. Dumbledore didn't know that Harry was around them but Harry didn't care if Dumbledore did know as Viktor had become like a big brother, a very protective big brother. Umbridge asks the three Gryffindors "now, what are you three doing in the corridors ?, you should be at breakfast"

"we're not hungry" replies Harry rudely.

"now, there's no need to be rude, or you'll end up in detention with points lost off your house" says Umbridge looking gleeful in her pink outfit which disgusts Harry, while smirking Harry waves his hand a bit and changes her outfit and the color into one that muggles wear much to Umbridge's disgust and she demands to know who did it. Harry steps forward and says "I did and you'll never be able to change to back, you should probably leave or else"

"or else what ?" asks Umbridge getting out her wand and signalling the Slytherin students to do the same before she says "I have authority here, under the orders of the Minister of Magic himself, you are nothing but a lying, attention seeking child" which no doubt pisses Harry off to no end. Harry turns to Hermione and says "I'm going to do more than just banish her now" he turns back to Umbridge and says "the punishment must fit the crime" he then nods at the Slytherins who take out their wands and bind Umbridge in ropes, Harry summons a ball gag when Umbridge starts yelling for the paintings to fetch someone but they ignore her as they had been on Harry's side since the first year, even the ghosts including Peeves is on Harry's side as well as the House Elves after he had treated them with kindness.

Peeves appears to just drop some water onto Umbridge and says "pink toad-like gargoyle, should shut her mouth ! Old Bitch, no one wants to hear anything you have to say" Umbridge yells through the ball gag. Harry just flicks his hand at Umbridge and makes her scream through the ball gag as some writing starts appearing on her hand and body, he then banishes her to Azkaban where the dementors can feed on her. Harry nods in thanks to the Slytherins before heading back to Gryffindor tower, avoiding Ron and Ginny who try to talk to him. A few hours later Harry is on a plane heading to New York to find his man, a man named James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes. He is seated next to a guy with blonde hair who looks around his age.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY!**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**After he had been taken to the hospital wing by his friends Harry Potter finds out that he is pregnant from when he had sex the Summer before. In America, in two different states two other teenage boys also find out that they're pregnant. For the three are carriers, boys who could get pregnant.**

 **SLASH STORY.**

 **FIRST THIS STORY WILL HAVE M/M PAIRINGS, ALL THREE OF THE MAIN PAIRINGS THEN THEY WILL BECOME M/M/M PAIRINGS, EACH OF THREE MAIN PAIRINGS.**

 **GLEE/HARRY POTTER/SHAMELESS US/MARVEL UNIVERSE (AND POSSIBLY CHARMED AS WELL)**

 **AN1: Quinn doesn't get pregnant at all, she is still a virgin.**

 **AN2: Sam had been around since the first season of Glee, he had moved to Lima, Ohio at the beginning of Season 1.**

* * *

Mickey Milkovich looks at Veronica with shock and a little bit of fear. Veronica just waits for Mickey to reply, they sit in silence. Mickey can't stand the silence asks Veronica"why do you want to know who I'm fucking ?"

"more like, who's fucking you" says Veronica before she says "you're possibly pregnant and the only way that it's possible is if you were fucked by a guy and yes, men can get pregnant, like 5% of the world's men can get pregnant"

"fuck" exclaims Mickey. Veronica gets up, heads to one the drawers, pulls it open, grabs a box from the drawer, heads back to Mickey and holds out the box to Mickey who just looks at it and asks "why do you have a fucking pregnancy test ?"

"I got it a lot of them last week, you can use this one and a second one if you need it" replies Veronica. Mickey take it and heads into the bathroom where he pisses on the stick. He waits a few moments, when he checks it and he sees that it's positive he yells out not caring that Veronica is in the next room "Fucking Gallagher !" shocking Veronica who has a very shocked look on her face. Mickey storms out off of the bathroom and says to Veronica "this can't be fucking right, it can not be fucking right, I'm not pregnant!"

"well, it's says that it's positive, unless you want to use another one" replies Veronica handing Mickey another pregnancy test, Mickey takes it and heads back into the bathroom and a few minutes later Veronica hears Mickey yell "fucking hell" and he exits the bathroom in a rush and he says "positive, again"

"is it Ian's ?" Veronica asks Mickey who sits down and he says "yea, and I know that if I got an abortion and Fire-crotch had found out, he would hate me, forever"

"you care about him ?" asks Veronica.

"I don't know, but I'm not getting an abortion" replies Mickey.

"good, because abortions with men sometimes kill the men too" Veronica sounds like she actually cares about what could happen to Mickey in the way she said it.

"fuck" exclaims Mickey.

"yea, it sucks, but you'll be getting a kid soon, lot's of work, kids are"

"I know, but I'll carry it, I don't know if I'll raise it" says Mickey. He then gets up but before he leaves he says to Veronica "no one can know about this, well, you can tell your husband but make sure that he doesn't tell anyone about my pregnancy because if my dad finds out, he will kill me, the guy that fucked me and the kid"

"what about Ian ? you going to tell him ?" asks Veronica. Mickey shakes his head and says "he's going to follow his dream of becoming an officer and possibly get his ass shot off, I won't ruin his life" he starts to head out the door. After leaving Veronica and Kev's house, which Ian's sister, Fiona saw him doing, Mickey heads back to his house. He grabs some money from his secret squirrel fund that he kept in case he needed it, he takes it all, places it in his pocket but he knows that it won't be enough, so he decides to grab the weed that he had buried in the back yard to sell if he needed to. He grabs a shovel and digs up the three bags of weed that Kev had given him after he had planted too many of the plants with Ethel's worm shit.

After he had gotten the weed he takes the three bags back inside. He heads to the cabinet with the guns and he takes a few of them, just in cause he needs the guns. Five hours later Mickey is on a bus heading to New York after he had gained enough money to get there.

* * *

The girl had come over to give Sam and his family more clothes and had heard the vomiting before she asks Sam "are you alright ?" Sam looks at the girl and asks "what does it look like ?" with a little growl. The girl helps Sam off the ground and she asks "what else is wrong ?"

"well, the vomiting, I can smell things and they somethings make me sick, my breasts fucking feel tender, I feel tired sometimes and I fucking piss a lot" replies Sam. Suddenly a certain homosexual guy that also knew who Sam's boyfriend was appears to give some clothes as well, he had seen Sam vomit and he asks Sam "what's going on ?"

"Sam's sick and we have no idea why, so I suggest that we take him to the hospital, I'll pay for the hospital costs and to keep the doctor quiet just in case" replies Quinn.

"let's go, I'll drive" says Kurt. The three of them head to his car which they get into and Kurt drives them to the hospital. They are seen by a nurse who asks Sam "do you know what carriers are ?"

"yea, they're guys who can have kids and yea I know that I am one" replies Sam before asking "why ?" before he realizes why widening his eyes

"I think you know why, or as least figured it out" the nurse says to Sam.

"I'm pregnant" says Sam in shock. Kurt and Quinn are both shocked as well but they don't really react as Sam is possibly in shock making Quinn say to him "you're pregnant, that's amazing" Sam nods saying "yes, I'm pregnant, this is going to be awesome"

"what are you going to do ?" asks Kurt.

"keep my child, but I'm going to leave, I can't be at McKinley while pregnant, it'll be suicide" replies Sam. The nurse agrees with what Sam has said before she says to them all "I'll keep this a secret for you three, you're two months pregnant, by the way, just so you know" she says the last part to Sam who places his hand on his stomach before he says with a whine "I'm going to lose my abs"

"you'll get them back" Quinn tells Sam

"thank you" Sam says to the Nurse as Quinn and Kurt nod in thanks. They are then given a few things by the nurse before they leave the hospital, before they get back to the motel room they stop at an ATM where she draws out a huge lot of cash from her credit card, when they get to the motel Quinn gives Sam $ 10,000 dollars to get away from Lima before she gives Sam's family the rest of the money that she had drawn out and says "keep it, my family and I don't need the cash" Sam's family is shocked by Quinn's kindness and they accept the money from their son's friend. Sam father asks Quinn "why did you give Sam $10,000 ?"

"I'm leaving, I can't explain why but I have to leave, but it'll only be for a few months, I swear" replies Sam. He packs his things, he is then driven to the airport by Kurt, Quinn had paid for a first class ticket just after Sam had left with Kurt and he tells Kurt to ask for the ticket at the ticket box. Sam sits in first class next to a guy with raven black hair and green eyes, one's that are not like his own who looks like he is around his age.

* * *

While on the plane Harry is talking to the blonde next to him who tells him that his name is Sam by saying "I'm Sam, Sam I am, and I do not like green eggs and ham" making Harry laugh before he asks Harry why he's going to New York. Harry looks around for people who might be listening in before he tells Sam that he's going to New York to find the guy who had gotten him pregnant, Sam is shocked at the reply and he asks Harry "you're pregnant ?" Harry nods and replies "yea, I am"

"so am I" says Sam before he tells Harry why he's going to New York. Which to basically get away from Lima, Ohio who aren't very accepting of gay guys, maybe even carriers, especially pregnant ones.

"shit, that sucks" says Harry before he says "there is another reason why I'm on this plane"

"what's the reason ?" asks Sam. Harry gets out of his seat, he then motions for Sam to follow him which Sam does, into the bathrooms when the service people aren't looking. Once they are inside the bathroom Harry tells Sam to sit down before he tells him everything. He tells Sam about Dumbledore, Umbridge, the ministry, everything about his adventures at Hogwarts, he tells him about his lack of faith in Dumbledore and his reasons behind it, he then tells Sam about Voldemort and his rising back into power and the fact that the Ministry is trying to make sure that everyone doesn't know the truth.

Sam is shocked by what he had learnt but he doesn't care about it and he swears to keep the secret before they go back to their seats with no one the wiser to the fact they were in the bathroom.

* * *

After the plane had landed, the two walk together in the airport until they accidentally bump into a guy with black hair as he gets off the bus. The guy yells at Harry "watch where you're fucking going" Harry turns around and says "sorry about that, we didn't see you"

"you should have been watching where you're going then" says the guy. Harry shrugs before he says "I'm Harry, this is Sam" saying the last part as he motions to Sam who nods at the guy.

"Mickey, Mickey Milkovich" he then says "the next time you bump into me, I'll punch you out"

"you wouldn't hit a pregnant guy, would you ?" asks Harry shocking Mickey who steps back a bit and asks "you're pregnant ?"

"we both are" replies Sam stepping forward. Harry then asks "where are you staying ?"

"I was going to figure that out when I got here, I had to leave before my dad found out that I'm pregnant" replies Mickey.

"you can stay with me, I have a hotel suite, it's the same one as the one that I stayed in over the Summer" Harry says to Mickey, he then says "Sam will be there too, if he wants" Sam nods in acceptance of a place to stay. Mickey then says "why the fuck not ? but if my dad finds me, I'm dead"

"he won't find us and if he does, I'll kill him" says Harry. The three pregnant teenagers catch a taxi to one of the hotels and when Mickey sees the hotel he asks Harry "you're a rich kid ?"

"I was born rich but I didn't grow up rich, in fact I grew up as a freak" replies Harry growling out the word freak before he tells them that he'll explain once they get to the suite.

* * *

When they get to the suite, Harry shows Sam and Mickey their rooms, the two unpack their belongings and head into the living room. Harry sets up everything in the kitchen of the suite and he asks Sam and Mickey "what would you two like to eat tonight ?"

"you cook ?" asks Mickey with surprise in his voice.

"yea, I learnt from my aunt, she then forced me to cook my relatives their meals, breakfast, lunch and dinner, I only ever the leftovers of whatever they ate" replies Harry. Sam and Mickey look shocked and Harry says "yea, they were assholes, but I'm over it, they'll get what's coming to them" Harry smirks at the possible revenge that he could come up with.

"hopefully" says Sam wanting to help Harry get revenge on his relatives for how they treated him.

"what can you make anyway ?" asks Mickey. Harry shrugs a bit, he then says "well, I'll still need to do some food shopping"

"let's make a list" says Mickey. The three of them make a list of stuff to buy from the shop, they buy enough food for an army, several armies in fact.

After Harry had cooked them all some dinner. Spaghetti Bolognese with Meatballs and Meat Patties, with a huge bowl of salad and some Danish Fetta Cheese on the side. As they sit at the table they are silent until Sam asks Mickey "whose the guy that got you pregnant ? and does he know ?"

"why do you want to know ?" asks Mickey.

"I'm just wondering"

"we both are, I'll tell you who got me pregnant" says Harry.

"so will I" Sam says to Mickey who thinks about it for a moment before he says "oh, fuck it" he then says "the guy's name is Ian Gallagher, he has ginger hair with green eyes, he and I aren't boyfriend/girlfriend or anything, just so you know and no he doesn't know because I won't let him ruin his life, he wants to become an officer, he'll probably get his ass shot off"

"OK, well the guy who got me pregnant is my boyfriend, Noah or as he's commonly known as Puck, he has dark brown hair which is shaped like a mo-hawk and he has hazel eyes, he doesn't know as we lived in Lima, Ohio where it's really accepted and I left to protect my unborn child, you know what I mean, right ?" says Sam.

"yea, we know what you mean" says Mickey before the two turn to Harry with a look, Harry sighs and says "the guy who got me pregnant is named James, he has black hair with blue eyes, he and I met when he had been brainwashed, he had been told to take me away but he didn't, we ended up having sex four times, I healed his mind out the brainwashing stuff, after we had sex a few more times we went to sleep, when I woke up I was alone in bed with a note telling me that he had to leave, he had tracers in his metal arm and that HYDRA will track him to the hotel suite, so he left to keep me safe and out of danger"

Sam recognizes the name HYDRA and he says "HYDRA is still around ?"

"according to James, yes" replies Harry making Mickey and Sam swear loudly which Harry nods to. The three continue to talk as they ate, they talk about a few different subjects, after they had finished dinner Sam and Mickey washed the dishes as Harry watches the TV. Sam and Mickey join Harry on the sofa after they had finished washing the dishes. After a while the three head off to bed.

* * *

In the morning Harry makes the boys some breakfast, he makes some bacon and eggs for Tony while makes some pancakes for himself. Sam and Mickey are woken by the smell of the food and they enter the kitchen just Harry is putting the food on the dining room table, the three sit down, they eat before Sam says to Harry "Mickey and I were talking and we want to help you find James, I hope that he's going to be OK with you being pregnant"

"I hope so too" replies Harry smiling.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SECOND CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY.**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **HOW MANY CHILDREN SHOULD EACH OF THEM HAVE AND WHAT SHOULD THE GENDERS BE ?**

 **I'M THINKING A GIRL FOR SAM, A BOY FOR MICKEY AND TWINS FOR HARRY, A BOY AND A GIRL. WHAT DO YOU THINK ?**


End file.
